


Christmas Special

by owls_and_horses



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owls_and_horses/pseuds/owls_and_horses
Summary: Bruce needs to reach home before nine.





	Christmas Special

“Come on Bruce, the party only started an hour ago,” Clark wailed, “there’s no reason for you to be running home already.”  
The watchtower’s annual Christmas bash had just started to liven up, as most of the guests had arrived about a half hour after the designated starting time. Clark had begged Bruce to come and practically dragged him out of his manor. He definitely was not going to let him leave early.

Bruce fidgeted, “Clark, I need to leave before nine.”  
“What? Why? You're not going on patrol are you? You know that this is your night off and that Dick and Damian have every-”  
“No. I’m not going to patrol.”  
“Then what?”  
“It premieres at nine.”  
“It? What’s it?”  
Bruce sighed, wringing his hands. Red crept up his cheeks as he looked up at Clark.  
“Doctor Who,” he muttered, “the Christmas special premieres at nine. And if I’m not there in time, Alfred would start without me”

Clark blinked. Bruce, who trained to be Batman every day and ran a multi-billion dollar company, Bruce who claimed that he had no time for television, was a Doctor Who fan.  
And a huge fan obviously, as he needed to see the episodes as soon as they came out.

“Oh my God-”  
“Please don't say it-”  
“Bruce, you're a nerd.”  
Bruce looked defensive, “What's wrong with watching Doctor Who? Or being a nerd?”  
“Nothing,” Clark laughed, “absolutely nothing. It's just so human, and unlike you.”  
Bruce wrinkled his nose, face completely red, “Yes, well, we all have our vices.”

Clark grinned. They do indeed.

“Go on. Watch your precious Doctor Who. You’ll have to tell me what happens though.”  
Bruce scowled, “You don't even watch the show.”  
“No I don't,” Clark agreed.  
But if even Bruce watched Doctor Who, Clark may just have to start watching it too, just to see what all the fuss was about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I saw the short fanworks challenge and decided, why not? So here I am. Hope you enjoyed (and that there was no spelling or grammatical errors).


End file.
